Pretender
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She didn't remember anything, she didn't know who she was. She didn't know who everyone around her was either, and she can't tell anyone this. Can she regain her memories or will she want to when her heart starts to fall for someone. Will she want to be the old her, or stay the her she was now.


_**Pretender**_

_**Summary: She didn't remember anything, she didn't know who she was. She didn't know who everyone around her was either, and she can't tell anyone this. Can she regain her memories or will she want to when her heart starts to fall for someone. WIll she want to be the old her, or stay the her she was now.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Amneisa (This is a Game, but it just been made an anime, you can go to Google and put int Amnesia 2013 and you should find it! It is awesome!) **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: T (for now)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

_She was running._

_All she knew was she had to get out. _

_There was fire surrounding her, making her skin warm if she got too close. The building smelled of the smoke, as well as making her eyes water._

_Her breath came out in soft pants as she turned around another corner, not even bothering to see the blood splattered on the ground._

_She was too focused on finding a way out to pay attention to anything else. She had to escape._

_Run..._

_...Run..._

_Run faster. _

_The last thing she knew was the wood from the roof falling down before all went black. _

A gasp let her lips a the girl sat up, sweat on her forehead. She didn't know what happened. Looking around the room she was in she frowned.

'_Where am I' _She thought, blue eyes looking everywhere trying to figure out where she was.

Not even a couple seconds later the door opened and a woman came walking in, "Kagome! You're awake!" The woman gave her a kind smile.

'_Kagome...Is that my name?' _Kagome thought, blinking as she watched the woman come fully into the room and walk towards her.

She reached her hands and put them on Kagome's shoulders, "Someone will be coming to get you soon."

The woman pushed Kagome back down so she was laying down on the couch, "You shouldn't over exert yourself..." the woman sighed, "You collapsed and gave people quite a scare."

The woman gave a sigh and shook her head, "...Just be patient and wait till someone comes to pick you up.." She gave another smile, before leaving the room.

'_Who was she?' _Kagome thought, still laying down and looking at the ceiling. She didn't know what was going on.

As the door closed she heard a voice, her eyes widened as she saw a figure floating in the air. He gave a hum as he looked at her, " I wonder who is picking you up..."

Kagome didn't know what to say as she looked at the boy floating in the air as if it was a normal thing to do.

He blinked when he saw her wide eyed look on her face, causing him to tilt his head to the side, "what?"

Kagome blinked and was about to open her mouth to say something when the door to the room opened again. This time it was a boy, he had dark hair and hypnotizing eyes. He also had a cool expression on his face as he walked over and stood in front of the couch she was laying on.

She could only think, 'Who is he?'

Blinking she looked back around for the boy that was floating, he was gone,_ 'Today can't get any weirder.'_ she thought as she slowly sat up.

As she was about to say something the boy cut her off.

"What is this about collapsing?"

She knew today was going to be a long day. She just knew it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: KYAA! I am super super SUUUPER excited to do this fic. Even if there is only one episode out so far for this anime, I am doing it! And I am the first to do this Inuyasha/Amnesia crossover.**_

_**I hope to see some more though. There is going to be more changers in the second chapter. There is only so much change I could do to this chapter...but yeah!**_

_**I really hope everyone likes this!**_

_**Read and Review.! oh! If you haven't seen the anime yet, GO WATCH IT! XD **_

_**I may go out of order in my update list, hope you all don't mind, hehe.**_

_**Yuki Update List:**_

_**1. Kiss From a Rose –...-glaring at it as a mutter a few curses- **_

_**2. I Need a Miracle – Done**_

_**3. .Forever Loved: Broken Family – started! **_

_**4. Alone I Stand – …...**_

_**5. Shattering Darkness – Done**_

_**6. Angel in Disguise – Chapter Outlined**_

_**7. Mine to Take –...I'm looking at it... -_-;;**_

_**8. A Cracked Seal**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of the update list, you want something updated...go bug her! XD Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ja Ne!**_


End file.
